


Taming the Fuck Boys

by Nanababyboy



Category: We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Lee Donghyuck, Bottom Na Jaemin, Bottom Zhong Chenle, Character Death, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Lee Donghyuck | Na Jaemin | Zhong Chenle are foster brothers, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee | Lee Jeno | Park Jisung are actually brothers, Mpreg, Top Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee, Top Park Jisung, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanababyboy/pseuds/Nanababyboy
Summary: Mark, Jeno and Jisung are known as the big fuck boys at SM High, they get whoever they want no matter what. Donghyuck, Jaemin and Chenle are the new boys in school and they are known as the sassy yet adorable and innocent boys or the flower boys who end up falling in love with the fuck boys and the fuck boys end up falling in love in with them as well but there are a lot of bumps in the road before they can actually get together. What will Renjun do to Jaemin when he finds out that Jeno and him are in love with each other? What will the other bumps in the road be?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 30





	1. First Day of School

Flower Boys POV

Donghyuck was the first one to wake up and even though he can't cook he immediately decided to get dressed and make breakfast even if he might burn the house down. Donghyuck choose to get dressed first, he choose a red oversized hoodie and black skinny jeans, when he finished changing he immediately went downstairs to try and make some breakfast and the only breakfast he knows how to make is eggs and toast, so that's what he decided to make.

"Hey Hyuckie, are you making breakfast?" Donghyuck turned around to see Jaemin, he was wearing a pink oversized hoodie and black short shorts and he also had his newly dyed blue hair as well.

"Of course I am, now wake up Chenle and then you can sit down." Donghyuck said as he smiled at him while he went upstairs and to wake up Chenle. A few minutes later, Chenle and Jaemin came downstairs. Chenle was wearing a yellow oversized hoodie and black skinny jeans, they went to the table and sat down waiting for Donghyuck to finish the food.

"Ok the food is done." Donghyuck said as he gave them each a plate and ate the food he made and smiled at his friends who were like his brothers. They finished the food and grabbed their stuff for the first day of school, they are so excited and happy to go to SM High. They already had there schedules and everything, so all they had to do was go to class. They walked out of the house and straight to school not knowing what they are about to see at school. After a few mins they finally see the school and smiled as they walked into the school, they went straight to there lockers which were right next to each other because that was how they wanted it the whole time.

Suddenly they hear a whole bunch of screaming which made them cover there ears and look at all of the commotion to see 3 really handsome boys walking and winking at every person they saw but they suddenly stopped in front of us which shocked us.

"So you cuties are the new boy, huh well hi i am Mark, and this is Jeno and Jisung but you can call us your new boyfriends." Mark said as he looked at Donghyuck with a smirk on his face which made Donghyuck blush but we all ended up blushing because Jeno was looking at Jaemin the same way Mark was looked at Donghyuck and the same thing for Chenle as Jisung did the same.

"Well, we are very sorry but we don't really know you but maybe if you work for it then maybe you can date us." Donghyuck said as he smiled at Mark who was shocked because no one has ever rejected them before.

"Btw my name is Donghyuck, and this is Jaemin and Chenle but could you help us get to class, because we are confused right now." Donghyuck said as he gave Mark his schedule but once again he was shocked when he saw that all three of us had there classes all together. 

"Sure, you guys have all of are classes, so you guys can just follow us." Mark said as he started walking but he was stopped when he felt someone grab his arm but he smiled when it was just Donghyuck. They walked to class and smiled at the teacher who seemed to know us which of course he would he is Donghyuck's uncle Ten.

"Ok, you guys can sit down but as you all know, we have new students so please be nice to them especially since i am the proud uncle of one of them." Ten said as he signal us to come into the class and smiled at us as he hugged each one of us.

"Ok, well hi i am Jaemin but you can call me Nana, this is Chenle but you can call him Lele and this Donghyuck the oldest between us and you can him Hyuckie." Jaemin said as he smiled at the class but he also noticed that Jeno was looking at him but holding another boy who he didn't know yet.

"Ok, you guys can go ahead and sit down so then i can start class." Ten said as he smiled at us. We nodded and sat down right next to Mark, Jeno, Jisung and the other boy who was being held by Jeno. Jaemin was trying to keep a smile on his face but he couldn't seem to be able to do so which was something that Donghyuck and Chenle noticed.

"Hey Nana, are you ok? You seem all down." Chenle said as he looked at Jaemin who just smiled at Chenle and Donghyuck.

"I am fine, i think i just lost all of my energy, you know how i am trust me everything is ok." Jaemin said to them even though in his head he was wondering whether Jeno and that guy are dating and he didn't even know why he really even cared i mean he just meet this guy today, he can't possibly be in love with him already or that was what he thought. He returned his mind back to the work that they were doing not noticing Jeno staring at him without an end but Renjun definitely noticed especially because usually Jeno is why to handsy during class but he is just looking at the blue haired boy, so Renjun decided to get to the bottom of it no matter what.

Skip Time to Lunch

Chenle the whole class time was whining about being hungry, so when lunch time came he immediately squealed with joy hurting all of the ears that were near him even though he didn't really care.

"Nana, did you bring the money for lunch?" Chenle asked Jaemin as he jumped around with excitement and joy which made Jisung coo.

"Yeah hold on, i think it's in my pocket." Jaemin said as he looked at all of his pockets but nothing was there, he looked at Chenle who had a frown on his face because of this but once again Jisung couldn't help but coo.

"I have the money you bitches now lets go cause i am starving." Donghyuck said as he walked out of the classroom not noticing that he was being followed by Mark, Jeno and Jisung but he wouldn't care cause he loves getting attention from handsome boys like Mark. Jaemin and Chenle sat at a random table not knowing that there was a really creep group who sit there, until they heard someone talking to them.

"Why the hell are you guys sitting here? This is our spot now get out before we have to yank you off." Zico said as he smirked at them, it was an understatement to say that Jaemin and Chenle were scared but they were there first so they weren't going to give up this spot.

"No, we are new here and we just want to eat our lunch, so leave before we have to do something to get you out of here." Jaemin said as he stood up, he didn't really know how to fight but he knew that Donghyuck did and he also saw Donghyuck finish getting there food so he was coming over there right now.

"Oh yeah." Po said as he smirked and grabbed Jaemin by the throat, but before he could continued he felt a pain on his knee which made him scream and go to the ground, they all turned around to see Donghyuck holding there food without dropping his food. Mark, Jeno and Jisung were watching the whole thing and were surprised that Donghyuck knows how to fight.

"What the hell!" Zico said as he looked at Donghyuck and started walking closer to him but he was also stopped by Mark and his group punching the lights out of him, when that happened the rest of the members left with there knocked out leader.

"Why do you guys always have to get into trouble when i am not around?" Donghyuck said as he put there food on the table not noticing Mark and his boys sitting with them.

"I don't know, maybe because people are assholes." Chenle said as he ate his food and looked at Jisung with a little blush on his face.

"Well that is true and i wanted to thank you guys for helping and i was wondering if we could be friends." Donghyuck said as he looked at Mark who smiled and nodded at him.

"Oh and this is Renjun, he and Jeno are dating." Jisung said as he smiled at Chenle, when Jaemin heard this he immediately felt sad but he hid that the best he could because he doesn't want to be teased but he was confused at why Jeno kept looking at him and making him blush but he doesn't really want to ask anyway.

"Hey lets get each others phone numbers and make a group chat." Jeno said as he still looked at Jaemin making Jaemin blush.

"Sure, just put Jeno and Mark's number in my phone as well, oh and Renjun's too." Chenle said as he gave Jisung his phone along with the others doing the same thing. Once they finished they kept talking until the bell rang.


	2. The Missing Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, Jaemin accidentally lost his hoodie and Jeno decides to help him find it.

After lunch we all had to go back to class, but during lunch Jaemin had token off his hoodie because he thought it was really hot but he didn't notice that he wasn't holding it until he went to dance class with his friends. He raised his hand but the teacher wouldn't call on him which made him kind of pissed off but since he is a good boy, he decided that after class would be a good time to find his hoodie. He was sitting right next to Donghyuck but Jeno was also right next to him, Jeno noticed how Jaemin was looking kind of sad, so he decided he would try to help.

"Hey Princess, why are you so sad?" Jeno said as he smiled at Jaemin, Jaemin blushed right away and smiled at Jeno not noticing the fact that Renjun was now looking at them with a pissed off expression.

"Oh i lost my pink hoodie and i am starting to think that i might not find my favorite hoodie." Jaemin said as he pouted but on the inside he was thinking about how Jeno had a boyfriend yet he just called him princess.

"Oh don't worry, if you want after class we can go to the lost and found to see if it's there." Jeno said as he ruffled Jaemin's hair making the boy pout.

"Hey my hair was perfect now look at it." Jaemin said as he grabbed his phone to see how his hair looked but he immediately blushed when he noticed that Jeno was completely staring at him without an end.

"You look beautiful princess and i back my word on this." Jeno said as he kissed Jaemin's forehead making him blush even more. Jaemin nodded and looked away to see Donghyuck and Chenle smiling at him making him blush even more because he knew he would have to talk with them at home about everything.

"Baby, why are you messing with Jaemin? We all know that you love me." Renjun said as he kissed Jeno but Jeno stopped the kiss and looked at Jaemin with a smile. The whole class was a bit shocked because they all knew that Jeno is a fuck boy but why is he suddenly acting like he is in love with one of the new boys. Renjun wasn't liking this at all and knew that he had to do something but he doesn't know what to do right at this moment, all he wants is for his boyfriend to pay attention to him and not Jaemin, but Renjun knew what he was getting into once they started dating so it's all his own felt.

"Hey baby boy, is it cool if me and the boys come over to your house today?" Mark asked Donghyuck who blushed at him, Donghyuck turned around to see how we felt about everything but we want this more than anything and maybe we could also play true or dare who knows.

"Sure, you guys can sleepover if you want as well, oh and is Renjun coming as well?" Donghyuck asked Jeno and Jeno smiled at Jaemin immediately which made him think that no Renjun isn't coming but right now he is waiting for an answer from Jeno.

"No he isn't besides i am so tired of him, i need a break from him." Jeno said as he looked at Jaemin to see a shocked expression on his face because usually when people say something like this, it means that they are breaking up but this doesn't seem like that situation.

"Alright so you guys could just sleep with us in our beds then, how many classes do we have left?" Chenle asked as he looked at Jisung and smiled at him.

"This our last class and it ends in 5 mins." Jisung said as he smirked at Chenle while he thought about all the amazing things they could do. After the 5 mins were over, Jaemin and Jeno immediately went to the office to look for his messing hoodie, there were only a few people left in the office but they still helped them out.

"The lost and found is to your right, so you can search until you find it." The teacher said as he pointed out the lost and found. Jaemin immediately walked over there and searched for his hoodie, he was looking when he finally found the hoodie. Jaemin smiled and hugged Jeno making Jeno smirk at him and making himself blush.

"Ok, lets go to my house, the boys are probably waiting for us." Jaemin said as he started walking away but he was stopped by Jeno, Jeno pulled his arm and made them go into a random room that was actually the bathroom. Jaemin looked up at Jeno with a shocked expression.

"Nono, what are you doing?" Jaemin said as he tried to move away but Jeno was just way to strong for him.

"I really want to kiss you right now, will you let me or am i going to have to do by force?" Jeno said as he smirked at Jaemin making him squirm around in his grip.

"Please kiss me Nono, but don't you have a boyfriend?" Jaemin said as he looked at Jeno with a innocent face.

"Yes but i am not in love with him, but you make me feel things that i can never expect to happen to me i know it's bad to cheat on someone but you make my heart beat so fast." Jeno said as he kissed Jaemin and he realized immediately that the kiss with Jaemin was 20 times better than when he kissed Renjun, when he kisses Renjun it just feels forced or something but right now when he is kissing Jaemin it felt like the whole world disappeared and it is now just them. They let go of the kiss and smiled at each other, Jeno had a smirk on his face and Jaemin was blushing.

"That was amazing." Jaemin said as he smiled at Jeno.

"I know, but i want you to know that even if i am cheating on Renjun, i actually have feelings for you and i am kind of in a forced relationship with Renjun, so i want to know if you are ok with me still dating Renjun but actually having feelings for you?" Jeno said as he held Jaemin's hand, Jaemin doesn't know why but both his head and heart are telling him to listen to Jeno.

"I am fine with that just until you finally tell Renjun how you feel." Jaemin said as he grabbed Jeno's hand and started walking home with him since all of there friends are there.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decided to play truth or dare when they went to the pretty boy's house only to find out somethings that could change everything for both groups.

3rd Person POV

After Jaemin and Jeno went to get the hoodie, they went back to Jaemin's house. They could already here the talking and screaming coming from the inside, so Jaemin grabs Jeno's hand and ran to the house, he opens the door to see Donghyuck and Chenle playing a video game while the others watched, Jaemin giggled and shook his head because he thought that his friends are the funniest people alive, Jeno who was standing next to him couldn't help but smile as Jaemin giggled cutely.

"Hey guys i am back, so what should we do?" Jaemin said as he dragged Jeno onto the couch as Jaemin clinged onto Jeno while blushing a bit.

"Lets play true or dare, so who is going to go first?" Donghyuck said as he smirked which meant he was going to make them do a lot of crazy things.

"I am not sure if i like this idea especially if Donghyuck is the one who is making us do it" Chenle said as he frowned making Donghyuck look at him with a smirk, Mark who was watching the whole time was interested in the whole thing and he was loving the fact that Donghyuck could be a little dominate. 

"Ok since Chenle opened his mouth, then you will go first, truth or dare Chenle" Donghyuck said as he smiled at Chenle but the smile wasn't his usual cute smile, it was a dangerous looking smile but Jaemin and Chenle have seen the smile before, while Mark, Jeno and Jisung haven't.

"Truth i am going to go a little easy at first" Chenle said as he waited for Donghyuck to give him a truth question but knowing Donghyuck it's probably going to something that is going to make him say something that he doesn't want to say.

"Do you like someone in this room, like you want them as your boyfriend" Donghyuck said as he looked at Chenle already knowing the answer cause Chenle and Jaemin already told him that they liked Jisung and Jeno.

"Y-yes i do like someone in this room" Chenle said as he pouted but then the pout slowly became a cute smirk as he looked at Jaemin.

"Jaemin truth or dare?" Chenle said as he looked at Jaemin, Jaemin was thinking really hard but he is know pussy anyway.

"I will go with dare" Jaemin said as he smirked back at Chenle knowing that Chenle knows who his crush is, so he is probably going to make him do something around those lines so he thought he should get himself prepared for it.

"I dare you to sit on Jeno's lap for the rest of the game" Chenle said as he smirked at Jaemin, while Jaemin was blushing and hard at that, but Jeno was smirking he had a feeling that things were going to get hot and heavy sooner or later and now he was just happy to have Jaemin being able to sit on his lap. Jaemin got up without speaking and sat on Jeno's lap while trying to get comfortable, Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin's wrist and smiled.

"O-ok, Mark truth or dare?" Jaemin said as he looked at Mark with blush all over his face because of Jeno but he didn't mind.

"I choose dare" Mark said as he smiled or more like smirked at Jeno and Jaemin liking the way they looked together, he did have to say that they hate Renjun and they don't even understand why he is dating Renjun when he has a super cute boy on his lap but of course Mark thought Donghyuck was cuter.

"I dare you to put hickeys on Donghyuck's neck" Jaemin said as he looked at Donghyuck with a smirk as he winked at him. Donghyuck looked at Jaemin with a shocked expression but whatever happens it happens. Donghyuck walked over to Mark and sat on his lap wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling Mark into his neck so then he can do what he was dared to do. Mark immediately started licking his neck making Donghyuck squirm and moan lowly in his lap which was making Mark hot and heavy, Mark made a few more marks before he stopped and looked at Donghyuck's beautiful face.

"Ok that is enough, this is like a fucking porno" Chenle said as he closed his eyes trying to protect his innocents. Donghyuck giggled and then got off of Mark's lap while winking at Mark which made Mark smirk back at him.

"Ok Jisung truth or dare" Mark said as he looked at their maknae who is always ready for a test no matter what.

"Dare" Jisung said quickly as he looked at Mark who had a huge smirk on his face.

"I dare you to kiss Chenle on his lips" Mark said with a smile on his face. Jisung looked at Chenle who was blushing really hard and walked over to him, he sat right in front of him while looking at everything that Chenle had to offer and smiled at him while he started to lean in to kiss him. When there lips came together it felt like a billion fireworks just irrupted in there stomachs, but the kiss didn't last long because Chenle had pulled away with even more blush on his face making Jisung smile.

"Ok who is hungry cause i was thinking about buying a pizza" Jaemin said as he ruined the moment while grabbing his phone so then he could call a pizza place. He asked what they all wanted and they all said pepperoni pizza, he called and ordered the food while he was still in Jeno's lap but he loved being in Jeno's lap because he felt all of the warmth on him and plus Jeno is his crush.

"Ok back to the game because Jeno still hasn't done one and then we can eat the pizza" Mark said as he smirked at his friend as he walked over to Jisung telling him to ask him a specific question, Jisung nodded and smiled at Jeno.

"Truth or dare Jeno" Jisung said as he smirked at Jeno.

"I am going with truth because i want something simple for me to do" Jeno said as he secretly kissed Jaemin's neck making the other squirm in his lap again.

"Ok i want you to tell us why you are with Renjun?" Jisung said as he looked at Jeno, Jeno was shocked but he knew that sooner or later he would have to tell his friends.

"My parents made me date Renjun because of the fact that it would be good for our family company, the whole time that i am dating him i never actually loved and i kept kissing and flirting with other guys to show him that i don't care about him but he never catches the hint but Jaemin is different i actually want to spend time with him and get to know him before i ask him out" Jeno said as he looked at Jaemin who was shocked in his lap but that didn't stop him from kissing his cheek making Jaemin blush even more while the rest of them were smiling knowing that this might actually work if they work hard for the relationship to work. The door bell rang meaning the pizza was here, so Jaemin got off of Jeno's lap to get the pizza, he smiled at the man and paid him as he closed the door and got the pizza. They ate the pizza but they knew that the night was still young.


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all decided since it was so late to sleepover at the cuties house.

After the pizza and truth or dare, they were really tired and wanted to watch a movie, Jaemin, Donghyuck and Chenle went to go change into some pajamas, Jaemin put on a bunny onesie, Donghyuck put on a deer onesie and Chenle put on a dolphin onesie. They went back downstairs to see that Mark, Jeno and Jisung were looking for movies to watch, they had brought out some scary movies and some romance movies as well.

"So what movies do you want to watch princess?" Jeno said as he put Jaemin in his lap and kissed his cheek making Jaemin blush.

"I think we should watch a scary movie, so then we can cuddle you whenever we want" Jaemin said as he smiled and kissed Jeno's lips, the kiss felt amazing and to Jeno the kiss felt like a bunch of fireworks being lit up in his stomach and he loved that feeling.

"Ok sounds cool" Mark said as he put Donghyuck in his lap and kissed his cheek while Jisung put on The Shining and then sat down and let Chenle sit on his lap. As soon as the movie started Jaemin was already scared so he hide his face in Jeno's neck, Jeno wrapped his arms around his wrist and kissed Jaemin's neck. Jaemin was so comfortable that he ended up falling asleep, Chenle was scaring as he hid his face in Jisung's neck, while Donghyuck was ok throughout the whole movie. They didn't even get to watch another movie because Jaemin and Chenle were passed out, while Donghyuck was very sleepily, so they decided that it was time to go to bed, they grabbed them and carried them to there room. Jeno had put Jaemin on the bed and immediately cuddled to boy who was asleep, Jisung and Chenle were doing the same as Jaemin and Jeno, and then there was Markhyuck.

Markhyuck's POV

Mark put Donghyuck on his bed, but he noticed that Donghyuck was trying to take off his own clothes which confused him a lot, he grabbed Donghyuck's hand and pulled him close to him, then Mark realized that Donghyuck was hard.

"Baby boy, why are you hard? Should i help you?" Mark had asked Donghyuck who was now fully awake and he knew what he was doing.

"Yes please help me daddy" Donghyuck said as he whimpered and touched himself but Mark took the hand away making Donghyuck pout.

"Let daddy help you Baby boy" Mark said as he kissed Donghyuck on his neck making him moan loudly but he tried to control his voice since everyone was asleep right now. Mark took off all of Donghyuck's clothes and played around with his nipples making Donghyuck moan, but since he was already really tired he decided that he wouldn't fuck him that he would only give him a handjob or something simple so then they can both go to bed. So Mark grabbed Donghyuck's dick and started moving his dick up and down at a really fast pace making Donghyuck moan and threw his head back as he let a string of moans escape his mouth for Mark. Donghyuck didn't last long and came all over Mark's hand, after that Donghyuck passed out while Mark clothed the mess but Mark loved the whole thing that just happened and he wouldn't change anything, after he cleaned the mess, he put on some pajamas and went on Donghyuck's bed to cuddle as he passed out as well.

Next Morning

Jaemin was the first one to wake up, he was tangled up in Jeno's body and he loved the warmness Jeno's body gave him but he knew that he had to wake up, so then he could change and make breakfast as pre usual, so he untangled himself from Jeno and went straight to his closet to get something to wear, he choose a blue oversized shirt and black skinny jeans. He went downstairs to cook not realizing that he had woken up Jeno from his sleep. He grabbed Eggs and Bacon something simple and easy for everyone, and started cooking, he was so into cooking that he didn't realize that Jeno had walked into the room with a black shirt and black ripped skinny jeans on.

"Hey princess" Jeno said as he wrapped his arms around Jaemin's wrist making him jump slightly but when he realized that it was just Jeno, he smiled and kissed Jeno on the cheek as he tried to continue cooking but Jeno wouldn't let him.

"Nono, stop i have to make you guys breakfast" Jaemin said as he kissed Jeno on his lips but then pushing him away so then he continue cooking. When Jaemin finished cooking, he realized that everyone was already there waiting for his food to be served, he served everyone and ate the food that tasted so good.

"Ok so at school how should we act? Should we pretend that we are all just friends and then after like a month or so tell everyone that we are dating or what" Donghyuck said as he finished his breakfast and he put the plate in the sink and sat back down.

"I think your idea is a good one and if anyone flirts with us then we will tell them off or you will do that" Mark said as he kissed Donghyuck on the lips.

"Oh how are you going to handle the Renjun situation?" Jisung said as he looked at Jeno and Jaemin who looked at each other with an unknown look.

"We are going to continue our relationship while i try to figure out how to tell my parents that i don't want to be with Renjun but Jaemin instead" Jeno answered as he kissed Jaemin's hand making Jaemin giggle.

"Ok we just wanted to tell you that whatever happens that we can always help no matter what" Mark said as he patted Jeno's back and smiled at him making Jeno smile back. Once we finished talking we went straight to school and immediately everyone was wondering why we were walking into school with each other but we didn't say of course and we went straight to class. 


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Jaemin get into a fight.

3rd Person POV

The boys sat in there usually spots when Renjun came and sat on Jeno's lap, Jeno looked at Jaemin and gave him a smile but frowned up at Renjun.

"Renjun, get off of me, we are at school" Jeno said as he pushed Renjun off of his lap while Renjun looked up at Jeno with a pissed off expression.

"What the hell, i am supposed to be your boyfriend and all you do is push me away and play around with my heart and now this ugly bitch here is taking you away from me" Renjun said as he got into Jaemin's face but Jaemin isn't a fighter, he never has and he never will be. Before Jeno could even do anything, Donghyuck gets up and shoves Renjun away from Jaemin like really fast. Donghyuck was pissed that Renjun would even think about hurting his best friend and the fact that he thought no one would help him.

"You will never get to touch Jaemin while i am around you WHORE" Donghyuck said as he got into Renjun's face with a pissed off expression on his face while Renjun was smiling and basically laughing as well.

"Oh please what are you going to do? huh" Renjun said as he lightly shoved Donghyuck but what he didn't expect was to be already feeling a punch in his stomach. Renjun groans when Donghyuck punches his stomach, but he put up a fight and started to pull Donghyuck's hair but of course Donghyuck wouldn't let that slide so he did the same thing but he was also punching Renjun everywhere.

"STOP HYUCKIE" Jaemin said as he pulled them away from each other but he didn't know that Renjun was going to punch him in the face as well. Jaemin gasped as did Chenle and Donghyuck, suddenly Jaemin's innocent face changed into a darker version of Jaemin but he looked pissed.

"Renjun you just made the biggest mistake of your life" Donghyuck said as he looked at Jaemin who was walking closer and closer to Renjun and of course Renjun was backing away. Jaemin grabbed Renjun by the throat and started choking him slightly as Jaemin punched him in the face, with that one punch Renjun had gotten knocked out. To say that the whole room was shocked is an understatement but of course Donghyuck and Chenle have seen this before so it wasn't anything new. Whenever Jaemin is being threatened he doesn't do anything but shit changes when he sees his best friends in a fight, it's like the innocent and cute Jaemin leaves and the fighter like Jaemin comes out just a little until the fight is over of course.

"Holy shit, i never knew you guys could fight like this and damn Jaemin you knocked Renjun out cold" Mark said as he kissed Donghyuck on the cheek and smiled at the both of them.

"Well we only fight when we need too" Jaemin said as he got into Jeno's lap and smiled when he felt Jeno kiss his neck. The whole time they didn't notice that there teacher was watching the whole thing, the teacher already had called the office to get someone to take Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck. 

"Ok class, we won't be doing anything today, and the 4 of you are going to the principles office now" The teacher said as he looked at them, they immediately walked to the office to see there principle already talking to someone, so they had to stay outside.

"You can go in now boys" The secretary said as she smiled at them not seeing the busies on Donghyuck or Renjun's faces. They walked in and sat on the chairs as they waited for there principle to talk to them.

"I heard that you 3 were in a fight, something about Renjun calling Jaemin a bitch, then Donghyuck decided to save Jaemin by pushing him and then the fight starts, then Jaemin tries to break it up but he just ends up getting punched in the face by Renjun, so Jaemin knocks Renjun out cold, is that how everything went cause if it did i would have to give all 3 of you detention but Renjun you will get in school detention as well for 4 weeks since you started it in the first place, no need to explain cause i saw everything on camera so you guys can go back to class" The principle said as he gave Renjun a sad look cause Renjun was always a good person but here he is fighting with the new boys at the same time. They left the office and went right back to there sits with even talking but of course Jaemin and Jeno were still holding hands.


	6. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Jaemin get detention but an unknown person starts flirting with Jaemin and he can't help but feel uncomfortable.

3rd Person POV

After they went back to class everyone could feel the tension between Renjun and the two groups, and the people who didn't know the whole story are really confused on why this all happened but nobody asked why this all happened because they know that the Fuck Boys are very protective of the flower boys and they don't really want to get killed.

"Hey Nana, what did the principle say?" Chenle asked as he looked at Jaemin who smiled at him cutely even after all of the stuff that just happened.

"Well, we have detention today but because of the fact that Renjun was the one who started it, the principle gave him in school detention as well which means that we won't see him for a few weeks" Jaemin said as he patted Chenle's head knowing that he was a little scared about the whole thing that just happened a few hours ago.

"Sounds cool, I will just stay with you guys then" Chenle said as he smiled at Donghyuck and Jaemin who smiled back but the Fuck Boys were worrying because if they fought today what else would Renjun do to them.

"We can stay too and we can walk you home" Mark said as he smiled at them, the Flower Boys were kind of shocked i mean the fact that the Fuck Boys were trying hard to show how much they like them is so sweet to them.

"Thank you guys, if you want you can stay at our house for a little before you have to go back home" Donghyuck said as he looked at Mark with a smile that Mark will never forget and that's the smile that Mark knows and loves.

"I am sorry but we can't our parents are having a huge meeting together which means we have to be there as well but we can text you guys" Mark said as he smiled at Donghyuck making the pout that he just had turn into a smile.

Skip Time to Lunch

After everything, lunch was much more calmer and chill. First, The Flower boys got there lunch and sat down with the Fuck Boys which shocked everyone because the Fuck Boys never let anyone even there girlfriends or boyfriends sit with them.

"Hey Sungie, why is everyone looking at us? I mean we are new and cute but this is just weird" Chenle said as he ate and feed Jisung his cookie making him blush a little but no one said anything about it.

"Oh they must just be shocked because we never let anyone sit with us no matter what" Jisung said as he kissed Chenle's cheek making him giggle.

"Oh so we are the first, is that a good thing or bad" Jaemin said as he got onto Jeno's lap as he straddled him and feed him as well.

"That is a good thing, because we don't trust just anyone to sit with us and we are happy that you are the first to do so" Jeno said as he kissed Jaemin's neck making him giggle and kiss his neck as well. The rest of lunch was weird because the Flower Boys felt some boys looking at them in a weird way but they are too innocent to know what that means and decides to completely ignore it not knowing that they are big trouble.

"So the plan is that we are all going to stay here, so where do you want to go?" Mark said as he looked at Chenle, Jeno and Jisung because they were the only ones who didn't have detention.

"I don't know maybe we should go to the library or the music room" Jisung said not knowing that all of the Flower Boys know how to play instruments and love to sing or rap.

"Omg yes i love music lets go there and maybe i can show you how i sing" Chenle said as he smiled at Jisung who nodded and smiled back at him.

"Sounds good and if you want we can continue going there after school everyday since we don't really have anything better to do" Mark said as he looked at Donghyuck who was sulking because he couldn't show how he sang to Mark.

"Yes that would be great" Donghyuck said as he threw his food anyway as the bell rang telling them to go back class.

Skip Time to Detention

Jaemin, Donghyuck and Renjun entered detention at different times, Renjun was the first to get there because he wanted everything to be done and over with while Jaemin and Donghyuck came later because they were kissing and talking to there friends and they also kind of walked there friends to the music room as well but nobody really cared. They sat next to each other and made sure that they sat as far as possible from Renjun as they whispered to each other about different things, they didn't even notice a boy sitting next to them as the boy checked Jaemin out completely.

"Hey gorgeous, why are you in detention?" The boy said as he looked at Jaemin and Donghyuck who immediately stopped talking and looked at him.

"We were fighting someone and don't call me gorgeous, i don't even know you" Jaemin said as he sassed the boy big time not even looking back at the boy.

"Well my name is Lucas and you are really gorgeous so i will call you that from now on" Lucas said as he smirked at Jaemin but before Jaemin could answer, Donghyuck decided to answer first.

"Listen quit flirting with my best friend cause he already has a boyfriend and he and his best friends would kill you if you laid a hand on us" Donghyuck said as he made Jaemin get up so then they could move away from Lucas as Lucas just smirked at what he just did. Detention ended at 4:00, which Jaemin and Donghyuck were happy about because that means they can finally leave and tell there kind of boyfriends about what happened and that is exactly what they did.

"Hey how was detention princess?" Jeno asked as he wrapped his arm around Jaemin's shoulder but Jaemin pouts instead of telling him anything.

"Well umm, so random guy started flirting with Jaemin and he got really uncomfortable so i told him off and all did was smirk at us and his name is Lucas" Donghyuck said as he hugged Mark and hid in his body is Mark's which made Mark smile.

"Lucas huh, he is a senior and he does this a lot and he gets incredibly attached to the person who he finds cute but don't worry i will protect you no matter what princess" Jeno said as he walked and the rest of the boys walked to the Flower Boys house. 


	7. Talking about our crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all talk about their crushes.

The Flower Boys POV

After Mark, Jeno and Jisung dropped us off, we finally decided to talk about how everything is and how we like it here.

"So what do you guys think of this year already?" Donghyuck said as he looked at us, we were thinking a lot about everything that happened in such a short time which made us smile.

"I love it here, it's way better than it was when we were in China with our parents, and plus we technically have boyfriends now" Jaemin said as he smiled at Donghyuck and Chenle who both nodded at the statement that Jaemin just said.

"I agree, going from China to Korea was the best decision we have ever had, but I think that we still have a few problems" Donghyuck said as he looked at us with a unusual frown on his face.

"What are the problems you are talking about?" Chenle said as he looked at Donghyuck.

"Well our first problem is our parents, what is going to happen when they realize that we ran away from home and came here, our second problem is Renjun, there is no way that Renjun is going to stop at what he did so we have to make sure that we protect Jaemin 24/7 which also means that you Chenle have to use what we taught you, and our last and finally problem is all of the girls that will try to get with our men, I think we should trust them unless the bitches show there mean side or something like that" Donghyuck said as he looked at us that was when we remembered that our boyfriends are called the Fuck Boys for a reason but we believe that they have changed for us and we are giving them the benefit of the doubt.

"You are so right, so I think that when it comes to the girls that we should make sure that they aren't flirting or trying anything and if they are then that is when we strike on them and with force " Jaemin said as he smiled and got up to cook for us. He was always like this when our mom didn't care about us Jaemin would just start making us food kind of acting like a mom/brother to us.

The Fuck Boys POV

We were decided as soon as we got home that we would talk about how we feel about our babies just because we heard our babies talking about doing something like that when they get home. 

"So Jeno, when are going to tell mom and dad that you aren't in love with Renjun and that you want to be with Jaemin because the sooner you say it, the better you will feel dude" Mark said as he sat down on the couch next to Jeno while Jisung sat down next to Mark.

"I don't know because I don't know how they will react but I want to tell them so badly so then it won't feel like I am cheating on Jaemin, I mean we haven't even looked or talked to any other people since we meet Jaemin and the rest of Flower Boys and it feels so good to finally actually feel loved" Jeno said as he looked at his brothers and smiled at them and they could tell that the smile was very genuine which made them smile as well.

"Yeah we feel the same way but we have tell our parents and the school that we are taken by the Flower Boys so then the boys who want them will stop going near them and the same for our fanboys/girls you know" Jisung said as he turned to Mark who was nodding the whole.

"Yeah, so i think we should tell our parents tomorrow since they aren't here yet or we can text them and tell them that we need to talk about something" Mark said as he looked at us, we were trying to figure out which one we want to do but then the door opened which meant our parents are here.

"Hey babies, we are back and I think we need to talk" Mom said to us as she sat on the couch next to the couch that we were on while our father looked kind of pissed off.

"What's up mom?" Jisung said as he frowned at his parents who seemed to not even listen to him because they were busy looking at Jeno.

"We heard that Renjun got into a fight with the two new boys and one of them claimed to be dating you, Renjun's parents called us and said that Renjun has in school detention because of this, so we want you to stop hanging out with those boys all they are going to do is ruin your lives" Father said to us but what shocked most of us was that Jisung had burst into tears off what our father said that and Jisung usually has his feelings in locked so this was a shock.

"No that won't happen, you don't know how it feels to do in love because you guys were forced into a relationship as well but this is different then you guys, we actually love them unlike how you treat us" Jeno said as he stood up and got into his parents faces.

"You will listen to us no matter what or you will be kicked out" Father said as he got up and punched Jeno in face which made us get up and ran towards Jeno and helped. We walked away and grabbed whatever we could get which was clothes, money, our electronics and left the house without our parents knowing and we just ran over to our boyfriends house.


	8. Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lee brothers got kicked out and they went to the Flower boys house.

After the Fuck Boys ran away from home, they went to the Flower Boys house and knocked on the door to see the Flower Boys looking so beautiful with shocked expressions on their faces because we are here with our bags filled with our belongings.

"Hey we kind of ran away from home but our parents were going to kick us out away, and we need a first aid kit for Jeno cause our father punched him in the face" Mark said as he looked at Donghyuck's face and tried to smile but he really couldn't as he was trying not to cry because of this situation.

"Ok you guys can come in and get settled in" Donghyuck said as he told Jaemin and Chenle to do different things, he told Jaemin to take care of Jeno and he told Chenle to make room for there boyfriends which they obviously did immediately. Donghyuck walked up to Mark and hugged him which made Mark start to cry silently as he tried to calm himself but Donghyuck was doing a good job of calming him down anyways.

Nomin's POV

Jaemin grabs the first aid kit and placed it on the sink, he went over to Jeno and brought him over to the bathroom and started to heal his wounds. Jeno was just looking at me while it did the work, Jeno was trying really hard to not grab Jaemin and kiss the living shit out of him but he was at least waiting for Jaemin to finish. Once Jaemin finished, he leaned down and kissed Jeno on the lips but what he wants excepting was for Jeno to pick him up and kiss the living shit out of him making Jaemin moan as Jeno put his tongue into his mouth so easily. Jaemin decided pull away knowing that he wasn't ready for what Jeno might do to him yet.

"Nono I don't think i am ready for sex yet" Jaemin said as he looked at Jeno and kissed his cheeks trying to make him not be sad at what he just heard.

"Ok princess, i am not sad because I want to treat you the way you should be treated which it's me treating you like a princess and I will do anything that you want to do now lets go to bed cause i am Hella tired" Jeno said as he picked him up and brought him to his pink colored room, we immediately lied down and stared at each other as our eyes closed. Jaemin fell asleep first so Jeno kissed his head and went to bed but not without saying something special.

"I love you Princess" Jeno said as he closed his eyes and smiled at everything that happened today, he wasn't sad at all because he was always the one who always was teased and less loved then the other two and he never understood way but he didn't care now that he has his own little family here anyways.

Markhyuck's POV

At first Mark couldn't stop crying but then he asked himself why he was crying because it wasn't because of the fact that he was leaving his parents cause he hates his parents but he finally realized that he was crying because he realized how much Donghyuck actually loves him and it makes him so happy. Right now Mark is being hugged by Donghyuck when suddenly Mark picks Donghyuck up and took him to his red room which looks amazing right now, Donghyuck was shocked but he smiled no matter what because he is in love with Mark and that will never disappear.

"Baby Boy, i am so tired and I want cuddles" Mark said as he whined the whole time as he took Donghyuck to his room, Donghyuck smiled and giggled at how his boyfriend was being because usually he was the one like this but sometimes things change and it's funny to see Mark like this.

"Ok daddy lets go and sleep then cause i am extremely tired as well" Donghyuck said as he jumped into his bed and waited for Mark to cuddle him. When Mark finally cuddled him Donghyuck immediately fell asleep with a smile on his face while Mark looked kissed him and finally asleep as well.

Chensung's POV

After all of the drama that happened when Jisung came, we just immediately went straight to Chenle room, we are a so called boring couple sometimes but today we are just so tired that we don't care. Jisung grabbed my body and back hugged me while I fixed the bed for us which made Chenle giggle a little.

"Sungie, will everything be ok now?" Chenle asked his boyfriend as they lied down on the bed lying face to face.

"I hope baby" Jisung said as he kissed Chenle on his head and cuddled him.

"I hope as well" Chenle said as he kissed Jisung's head as well. He quickly fell asleep after he kissed Jisung's head and of course smiled in his sleep for being so happy. Jisung fell asleep a few mins later after he finished looking at Chenle sleep very cutely, Jisung kissed his head and cuddled while he fell asleep.


	9. Making Love to You

Nomin's POV

Jaemin woke up in the middle of the night when he heard some noises coming from next to him, he gets up to see Jeno jerking himself off while he was calling or moaning Jaemin's name. This shocked Jaemin because he never really did anything sexual before but seeing Jeno like this made Jaemin feel some kind of way and he couldn't put his finger on it but all he knew was that he wanted to feel Jeno in him no matter what.

"Nono Hyung, do you need some help?" Jaemin said as he looked at Jeno who was shocked to see that he was awake now, he was also kind of embarrassed because he heard and saw what he was doing.

"Princess, no I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to" Jeno said as he started to walk away toward the bathroom but Jaemin wasn't having it. Jaemin grabs Jeno hand and pulls him back onto the bed, Jaemin climbs onto Jeno's lap and starts to grind onto his dick making Jeno moan and groan his name.

"Fuck princess you really want to be fucked right now in the middle of the night" Jeno said as he put his hands on my ass as he started to play and spank my ass making me moan.

"Ahh, yes daddy but I don't want just sex I want you make love with me" Jaemin said as he started practically bouncing on Jeno's dick even though he was still wearing boxers but he could still feel Jeno and that is what he wanted for a while.

"O-ok princess, take off your clothes for me and lie down for me" Jeno said as he commanded Jaemin but to Jaemin this was just so hot and he wanted this so badly so Jaemin did as told, he took off his oversized shirt and boxers that already had some per cum on it from both Jeno and Jaemin. Jeno immediately went in between Jaemin's flexible legs and started kissing his neck, Jeno kissed everywhere and he loved the little sounds that his baby was giving him. He went down to his nipples and played with them along with biting and sucking them making Jaemin arch his back every time because to Jaemin it just felt so good and he just loves Jeno so much. 

"Daddy p-please I need you inside of me" Jaemin said as he grinded onto Jeno's dick again but this time he can feel it even more because he didn't have boxers on. He was grinding really hard on Jeno not realizing that the both of them are about to cum until he feels something inside his stomach and it felt really weird so weird that Jaemin stopped and looked up at Jeno who was so into the grinding.

"Princess, why did you stop?" Jeno said as he looked at Jaemin and decided to put him in his lap even if he was about to cum, he wants his Princess on him at all times.

"Because i felt weird, like something weird was happening in my stomach and I don't know if it is good or bad" Jaemin said as he looked up at Jeno who was trying to understand what Jaemin was talking about but then he realized that this was Jaemin's first time doing anything so that means he doesn't know what cum is or how it feels like.

"Oh Princess that means you were about to cum, it's just something that comes out of your dick when you feel really good during sex princess" Jeno said as he started grinding on Jaemin again but this time he is on his lap so he is grinding right on his ass.

"D-daddy when are you putting your dick in me?" Jaemin said as he grinded back and threw his head back cause everything felt so good to him. Out of no where, Jeno suddenly put his dick in Jaemin without a condom, but it was enough to make Jaemin scream his name as he continued to fuck himself onto Jeno cock, Jeno was groaning as he watched his princess fucking himself onto his dick. To Jeno, Jaemin looked so good like this you know all sweaty and on top of him fucking himself with his dick and from the looks of it Jaemin was loving it just as much as Jeno was loving it as well. Jaemin was starting to become slower while fucking himself on Jeno's cock and Jeno noticed, so he flipped them around so then he was on top and fucking Jaemin. Jeno was fucking Jaemin so hard but from the looks of things, Jaemin seemed to have a pain kink cause every time Jeno would hit his sweet spot he would ask for him to fuck him harder and he even told Jeno to chock him which shocked at first but he did it anyway because he wanted to make his princess feel good.

"Princess I am about to cum, so how about we cum together?" Jeno said in between moans and groans as he continued to pound into Jaemin like there was no tomorrow and all Jaemin could do or say was a simple nod to what Jeno had said. Jaemin was shaking with pleasure and he just wanted Jeno to cum in him already so then he can feel him completely, so Jaemin decided to flip them again but this time he was fucking himself on Jeno like they never actually touched each other before and before he know it both Jeno and Jaemin came at the same time.

"Fuck that was amazing but I did forget the condom, so if we end up having a baby would you be sad" Jeno asked his princess as he cuddled him after he had cleaned him when they finished sex.

"I would be so happy to have a baby with you no matter what" Jaemin said as he kissed Jeno on his lips and smiled as he fell asleep after all of that and Jeno fell asleep right after Jaemin did. 


	10. Stalker

Jaemin's POV

Jaemin was the first to wake up, even though he felt a stingy pain on his butt but he still got up because now that our boyfriends are staying with us I have to make sure that everyday that they have some kind of food. Jaemin got dressed and he put on a crop top black hoodie and white shorts because he wants to see how Jeno would react, after that he went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

"Hey nana, what are you cooking?" Donghyuck said as he came up to me, Jaemin turned around to see Donghyuck in a oversized short that Mark was wearing last night and a pair of shorts, he looked really cute I knew that Mark would like it.

"I am making pancakes for the boys" I said as I smiled at Donghyuck but he looked at me even more and I guess he noticed what was on my neck which were obvious hickeys.

"I bet you had a fun last night because we all could hear your moans bro" Donghyuck said as he smirked at me making me blush at him because I forgot that the rest of the boys were here as well so they could have hear the thing. Soon after that everyone was downstairs ready for school, Jeno came downstairs and when he saw me his mouth dripped and he couldn't close his mouth making me giggle at him.

"You ok Nono hyung?" I said as I walked to the table and put the pancakes on the table as I sat on a seat. Jeno sat next me and smirked at me knowing what I was doing which made me smile as I ate some pancakes along with the others of course. Suddenly my phone rang with an unknown number shown on the screen, I looked at everyone to see that they were all looking at the phone just like me, I grabbed the phone and answered the phone.

"Hey who is this?" I said I looked at Jeno and gave look not knowing what else to do.

"I am not telling you who I am but all you have to know is that I am watching, I am your secret admirer and I can't wait to see you at school, bye baby boy" The person said as he hung up the phone. I was so shocked and I didn't even realize that I was crying until I felt myself being put in Jeno's lap making me look at him.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Jeno said in a super protective way as he kissed my tears away but I just hugged him tightly as I hide my head in his chest, I could feel Jeno kiss my head and hold me tightly. After a while I finally looked up at Jeno with a frown on my face.

"I think someone is stalking me, just please tell me that everything will be ok and that you will always be with me" I said as I started crying again, Jeno pulls me close and kissed my tears away and then he pecked my lips.

"I will princess, I will protect you and I will never leave you" Jeno as he kissed my face over and over again as I blushed and giggled.

"Ok, I think we should probably go to school now unless we want to skip school for today" Mark said as he looked at Jeno and me with a serious look on his face as he kissed Donghyuck's cheek.

"I want to go to school to have a little talk with Lucas" Jeno said as he held my close in his arms, Mark nods as he grabs his and Donghyuck's backpack. Mark grabbed the keys and told us to grab our bags which we did and we immediately got into the car. Jisung and Chenle were kind of cuddling and enjoying themselves, Mark and Donghyuck were holding hands as Mark drove with one hand, and Me and Jeno were holding each other close. 

"Ok lets go and stay together because Lucas's friends are assholes and they are horny mother fuckers ok?" Mark said as he looked at us bottoms which of course we nodded knowing that we don't want to cause more trouble. We walked out of the car and immediately everyone was just looking at us with different expressions, some were pissed that we were together because they wanted us, and others were happy for us, then there was a small percentage that was just staring at us as they thought of dirty things.

"Hey gorgeous, how are feeling today baby?" Lucas said as he walked up to our group as he completely ignored the fact that our boyfriends were here. Jeno grabbed me and pushed me behind him so then he can protect me.

"You know I really don't like how you are talking to MY BOYFRIEND, so I think you should back up before I decide to pound your face in" Jeno said as he growled at Lucas who threw his hands up in the air with a smirk on his face.

"Really, you would fight me right in front of your boyfriend just to prove that he is yours huh, well today you are lucky cause I am feeling happy so I am letting yo go this time but say that shit to me again and you are dead" Lucas said as he and his friends walked away with smirks on their faces making us really pissed.

"Oh I just hate him so much" I said as I hugged Jeno and cuddled into him as he hummed. We walked to class and sat in our seats as the teacher taught us but the only thing in my mind was how Lucas could and would do anything to get me which is kind of scary for me and now I have secret admirer.


	11. Yeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some girl decides to ask Mark out even though they know that Mark is dating already.

Mark's POV

I am so in love with Donghyuck that I didn't realize that there was this girl named Yeri who liked me as well. She told me during first period and I immediately told Donghyuck and the others, but I love to see how jealous my baby Donghyuck was to me he just looked so cute and hot at the same time.

"Hyuck, I won't ever leave you so don't worry, but she is definitely the kind of person to be more handsy so I am going to need your help when I reject her" I said as I smiled at Donghyuck who smiled back at me. Donghyuck walks up to me and kisses him with tongue and it made me smile when he kissed me like that.

"Ok I will and you better tell me if that bitch touches you so then I can talk to her" Donghyuck said as he smirked making me smile because I love seeing his cute jealously. I nodded and walked to see Yeri at the park where she said she would like to meet. After a while, I saw Yeri in the park wearing a flower dress and heels. I looked over at Donghyuck and smiled at him, then Yeri saw us and frowned at us.

"Hey Markie, why is Donghyuck here?" She said as she looked at Donghyuck with a pissed off look at her face.

"Because he is my boyfriend and he wants to here why you like me?" I said as I kissed Donghyuck on the lips while Yeri was looking at us the whole time.

"Oh umm, I like the fact that you are so handsome and the fact that you are a fuck boy" Yeri said as she smiled while me and Donghyuck weren't impressed at all.

"That's why you like my man, well let me tell you right now that won't be good enough for you to even look at my man you bitch" Donghyuck said as he held onto while I smiled at him because I just love this side of him.

"And how do you know? Your just his side hoe" Yeri said as she smirked at Donghyuck but Donghyuck was just smiling at her.

"Oh please honey if anything you are the side hoe and you are the hoe that Mark will never love" Donghyuck said as he smiled and kissed me making me smile because I love the way that his lips taste. We heard Yeri groan at us because she was pissed but we don't really care because we are too in love with each other.

"Bye Yeri and don't mess with my man again whore" Donghyuck said as we walked away from Yeri who was probably crying because of what just happened but we don't care. I decided to take Donghyuck on a date, I didn't want to do anything too special yet but I want to still take him out on a date anyways, so I decided to take him over to a cute coffee that I saw by there house and I am super sure that my baby will love it.

"How do you like it here?" I asked him as I looked at him and I could tell that he was enjoying himself because he was smiling the whole time.

"Yes I love it here but I think Jaemin would like it bit better because he loves cute things and coffee" Donghyuck said as he smiled and kissed me on the lips, after that he looked at there options for food and drinks. He ended up picking a mocha coffee and lemon cake while I choose vanilla coffee and red velvet cake. Everything was great until some guy started flirting with Donghyuck but he didn't seem to notice and he continued to eat and talking to me because he doesn't really like new people but he knows that I will do anything to protect him no matter what.

"How do you like the food babe" I said as I looked at Donghyuck while he was busy stuffing his face with food when he finished he finally answered my question which I found to cute.

"It tastes amazing, we should bring the others over next time we come" Donghyuck said as he smiled at me but then I noticed the fact that he had a little on his face, so I leaned closer to his face and cleaned his face with my finger making him blush which made me smile because he looked so cute.

"Thanks baby" Donghyuck said as he smiled while blush was all over his face. I smiled at him and then kissed his lips which he obviously kissed back with as much passion as I had. After our little date, we went back home to relax with the others as because we all had a wild day.


	12. Fool

Chenle's POV

I was walking to class with Jaemin because this is the one class that we don't have with the others and it kind of sucks but I am fine cause Jisung gave me a billion kisses. We walked to our seats but I noticed that the guy named Lucas was also in our class and he is literally staring holes into Jaemin and I think Jaemin is staring to get uncomfortable.

"Nana, just ignore him and then you can call Jeno to come and help us" I said as I looked at Jaemin as I tried to calm him down but he needs Jeno and I knew I shouldn't text Jeno and the others telling them to come and help yet but Jaemin looks like he is about to cry, so I texted all of them telling them that Jaemin was crying because Lucas won't stop staring at him.

"Don't worry Nana, help is coming" I said as I smiled at Jaemin, Jaemin smiled lightly at me but then I noticed that Lucas was coming our way and I knew that Jaemin hates him so I decided to block Lucas from Jaemin. I stood up and sat in front of Jaemin cause the class overall is really small and there are only a select few in the class so I was able to sit next to Jaemin and put him farther from Lucas.

"Hey gorgeous, you look amazing today and I can't believe that a loser like Lee Jeno is dating you when you can be dating me" Lucas said as he smirked at us but we weren't having any of it because we knew that he was lying cause we have seen him around the school kissing all of these boys and girls and it makes us disgusted.

"Why don't you just leave us alone? It's obvious that Jaemin doesn't like you if anything he hates you a lot" I said as I hugged Jaemin because he was starting to shake in his seat. I am hoping that the boys come soon because I have a bad feeling about this especially since the teacher has gone to bathroom and everyone else was just watching not wanting to get hurt in this.

"Really is that how he actually feels?" Lucas said as he grabbed or try to grab Jaemin's hand but Jaemin pushed Lucas away from him which made Lucas really mad. He walked up to Jaemin and he was about to hit Jaemin but he ended up getting hit by someone from behind him, so I looked behind him to see the guys with pissed off looks on there faces.

"Don't you ever try and hit our friend" Jisung said as he continued to hit Lucas but I had to stop him cause I don't want him to get in trouble. I grab his hands and kissed him in front of the whole class making some people cheer and others were sad that we were already taken. I pushed Lucas away from us and pulled Jisung into another kiss which turned into a big time make-out session and I loved it because kissing Jisung just felt like a whole different world and feeling then I have ever felt.

"Don't be a fool Jisung, I don't want you to get in trouble" I said as I gave him one last cute kiss and then smiled at him as we totally forgot that the rest of the class was there as well but we didn't care.

"That was amazing baby" Jisung said as he felt his lips and smirked at me which made me blush and smile at him as I held his hand. Jeno was taking care of Jaemin because he was crying and scared of what Lucas would do to us but we will always stay by his side no matter what, he was always there for us so why not do the same for him now.

"Ok so who is hungry cause I am" Donghyuck said as he smiled at us making us laugh after a hard time in class. We walked to lunch and did the usual, the tops would go buy us food while we talked about how much we love our tops and we would immediately stop talking when they came back cause it's embarrassing for them to hear us talking about them like that.

"I love Jeno so much" Jaemin said as he daydreamed a bit.

"I know I love my Fool as well" I said as I smiled at Jisung who had 2 plates in his hands, one for me and the other for him. The tops had came back and kissed our lips as we started to eat our food.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Mark said as he feed Donghyuck some of his food which was so cute if I had to say so.

"We were talking about what movie we would watch tonight?" Jaemin said as he smiled at us which immediately convinced the tops because Jaemin is a very good actor cause when we were in Canada our parents made him take acting lessons along dance and rap.

"Sounds good, what movie did you choose?" Jeno said as he smiled at Jaemin who was eating his food in a very cute way.

"Beauty and the Beast was our movie that we choose" Donghyuck said as he smiled cause that is one of his favorite movies and whenever he can he will make us watch the movie, so we nodded and smile at our tops.

"Sounds good" Mark said as he texted someone on his phone but he immediately told Donghyuck who it was and it was their maid that they had at their old house because they still talked to there maid. 


	13. Our Parents

Authors POV

After school, they all decided to go to the store to get a few snacks because of the fact that they are having a movie night, while Jaemin and Donghyuck walked over to the medicine side of the store to get a pregnancy test because Jaemin has been throwing up a lot for the best few weeks and they all know that Jaemin and Jeno had sex so they knew it had something to do with that but the fact of the matter is that they never thought that Jaemin could be pregnant.

"What snacks do you guys want?" Mark said he looked at Donghyuck who was busy with helping Jaemin pick out a pregnancy test which immediately made him shocked when he saw them looking at the pregnancy test lane. The rest of the guys picked what they wanted as they went to go and pay for what they picked but Jaemin and Donghyuck were still inside.

"What is taking you guys so long?" Chenle said as he looked at Jaemin and Donghyuck but when he noticed that Jaemin was holding a pregnancy test which made him really confused.

"I think I am pregnant but I don't want to tell Jeno yet so can you guys not tell him until I am ready" Jaemin said as he looked at us with the a very serious look which only happens when he is being serious so they immediately nodded as they grabbed a few other things so then it could cover up the test. When they finally went outside they could see there boyfriends which made them smile as they went over there and hugged there boyfriends as they started to walk to the house.

"What took so long?" Jeno said as he held Jaemin's wrist close to him and smiled but in concerned way which made Jaemin leap out of his chest cause he loves when Jeno shows his concerned side.

"I just had a hard time choosing what I wanted" Jaemin said as he smiled at Jeno who nodded but Jeno knew what he was looking for cause he saw them in the pregnancy test area but he isn't mad, he actually wanted this. He wants to have kids with Jaemin, because he is so in love with Jaemin and he knows that Jaemin is his soulmate and the person who he will spend the rest of his life with.

"Is someone in our house" Chenle said as he looked at the direction of the house to see that the door was open which they could have sworn that they locked all of the locks on the door which immediately made them feel weird. The tops decided to step up and make there babies stand behind them to make sure that they were ok, they walked into the house and the bottoms were shocked at who they saw.

"Dad" "Mom" Was that the bottoms could when they saw there parents staring at them with pissed off expressions on there faces.

3rd Person POV

The tops lets go of the bottoms hands as they looked at there parents. Jaemin was the first one to talk.

"What are you guys doing here? And how did you know that we were here?" Jaemin said as he frowned and grabbed Jeno's hand who smiled at him while trying to calm him down which worked.

"We came when we found out that you weren't where you were supposed to be so we found that you here and immediately came to get and bring you back to China" Ms. Lee said as she smiled but when she realized that her sons weren't smiling at all made her smile drop.

"We aren't moving back there and we won't besides we have boyfriends and we want to stay here with them" Donghyuck said as he stood his ground as he held Mark's hand trying to make sure that he would not cry because of this.

"You will leave with us whether you like it or not" Mr. Lee said in a pissed off as he looked at his sons but they were standing there ground compared to the way that they used to be.

"No now leave before we call the police" Jaemin said as he smiled at his parents who immediately got out of the house and left.

"What is going on?" Jisung said as he held Chenle's hand who was trying not to cry.

"That was our parents and they weren't the best parents, whenever we did something they would hit us or make us do things that we didn't want to do so we decided to run away from them but they still found us" Donghyuck said as he frowned at the floor while trying not to cry but the tears started falling. Mark hugged him and made sure that he wouldn't cry anymore which is what the rest of the boys did for there babies.

"It's ok we will protect you" Jeno said as he kissed Jaemin's head and smiled which made the others smile as well. They settled down and put on the movie that they wanted and smiled as they finally had fun after a horrible day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all of the people who have been supporting my book and thank you for those who gave me the Kudos as well!!!


	14. Nana's Pregnant

Jaemin's POV

When all of the drama with our parents finished, I decided that right now would be a good time to check if I am pregnant or not. I mean I have been having morning sickness for a week, I am feel like shit now of day, so doing this will show me whether I am or am not pregnant. Jeno already said that if I am pregnant then he would be ok with it and he would help the whole time which of course made me cry and made me feel like he would never leave me. I went to the bathroom and did what I had do with the pregnancy stick and waited 5 mins before I saw what I was wanting to see.

"OMG I AM PREGNANT" I screamed the whole thing as I completely forgot that the rest of the boys were here but then I heard a whole bunch of running and then the door was knocked on, I opened it to see all of the guys with happy expressions after they heard what I had said.

"My baby is pregnant, I am so excited to be a dad, What should we name him or her?" Jeno said as he smiled at me and kissed my face as he wrapped his arms my stomach making me giggle because of how sweet Jeno was being.

"I don't know maybe Jena for a girls name and Jae for boys name" I said as I smiled at Jeno who nodded at me as we went to the Sala to watch the movie that we were going to watch but got interrupted by our parents. We all settled down and enjoyed the movie as we laughed and giggled throughout the whole movie. Suddenly though my phone starts to ring again but it was an unknown caller just like the other day when Lucas called me, so I handed the phone to Jeno who looked really pissed at the fact that someone is messing with me and that someone is Lucas.

"Hello who is this?" I heard Jeno say as he wrapped his arms around my wrist as I hugged him while he was busy with the call.

"Oh is this Jeno the famous boyfriend of the boy that I want, what do you want I called for Jaemin?" Lucas said as he chuckled at us but I was trying my best to calm Jeno down cause I am noticing that he looks like he is about to kill Lucas.

"Listen you bastard, you really need to leave Jaemin alone because now of days all you have been doing is scaring him and I hate to see him crying especially when he is crying because of you, so leave him alone" Jeno said in a very protective way because he has always been that way but now that he knows that I am pregnant it makes things a little more greater cause I have a living breathing person in my stomach.

"Oh we will see about that but for now, goodbye" Lucas as he hung up the phone leaving Jeno pissed off but of course I calmed him down with my kisses on his neck making him pull me on his lap. I gasped and looked at him with a pout on his face, he kissed every since inch of my face as I blushed at what he had did.

"Guys, no sex in the living room when the babies are here" Mark said as he pulled Donghyuck onto his lap making the boy blush and smile at Mark. I stayed on Jeno's lap but I changed positions because the other position was really sexual and this position is a lot more comfortable to me as we ate whatever Chenle and Jisung had ordered from the chicken shop near by. 


End file.
